Penny and Sherman - Young Love
by JSale
Summary: Penny and Sherman make quite the couple. But do they know what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Love

Sherman opened his eyes slowly to the dull beep of his alarm clock. He smacked it with an open palm. He slowly propped himself on his elbow. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Sherman stumbled to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower. I can't wait to see Penny today he thought to himself as he smiled. He just hoped she felt the same.

As Sherman made his way downstairs, he smelled omelettes. Yum! He thought. He loves omelettes.

"Peabody!" Sherman exclaimed as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning to you as well, Sherman. What are you doing in school today?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Oh, same old. We are learning about the pyramids in History, and I remembered…" Sherman's voice trailed off.

"Remembered what?" The genius asked.

"Well…when Penny was dressed up as the Egyptian princess, she looked really…nice." The boy said decisively.

"Ah—you and Penny make quite the couple!" Mr. Peabody remarked with a chuckle.

"No! I don't like Penny!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Well, based on inductive reasoning, you two are perfect for each other." Mr. Peabody said.

"Geez, I'm gonna be late for school." Sherman complained.

"Alright Sherman, remember to embrace your romantic ideals." Peabody teased.

Sherman walked outside of the penthouse. Penny was waiting outside, and Sherman's heart leapt with joy.

"Hey Penny!" Sherman said loudly.

"Hi Sherman! How was your day yesterday? Was the weekend nice? Sorry, I had to be at my aunt's this weekend." Penny apologized.

"Well…it was pretty fantastic! I went to the French Revolution again, to have some of that fantastic cake!" Sherman exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow! Sounds like a lot of fun!" Penny replied.

"It would have been a lot better with you." Sherman said, then immediately smiled. Penny blushed, feeling very good about that statement.

"Thanks Sherman, that's so sweet." Penny said.

They made their way up the stairs into school, where they made their way to first period history. They both loved this class, because it's the first time they spoke to each other.

"So Penny…I was thinking…" Sherman started.

"Thinking about what?" Penny asked coolly.

"Want to hang out this weekend? It won't be much, maybe dinner if you want." Sherman asked doubtfully.

"Of course! I would absolutely love to!" Penny said.

The rest of the week flew by fast. Penny caught Sherman staring at her in every class every day for the remainder of the week. Sherman sure was excited. Then, Friday came. As the bell rang for the end of the school day, Sherman ran home to get ready for the dinner.

Wow! Crazy to finally be writing this. Really cool to be on the other side, writing and not reading. Thinking of going a long way for this (and I mean long), so ANY questions, comments, or concerns are greatly appreciated! Critique please!


	2. Chapter 2 - When I'm With You

Peabody was getting a feast on for the dinner. He had lobster tails, quail soup, refreshing sparkling cider, and a molten chocolate lava cake for dessert. He was proud of his concoctions.

"Oh Sherman! Dinner is almost ready. Penny should be here any moment now. Are you ready yet?" Peabody inquired.

Sherman walked down the stairs quietly. His hair was combed up, he was wearing a white button down and black pants with dress shoes. He looked embarrassed.

"Wow Sherman. Looking quite the part for your date tonight." Mr. Peabody remarked with a sly grin.

"We're not dating!" Sherman yelled.

"OK Sherman, but I think-" Peabody was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Sherman exclaimed loudly as he ran towards the door.

Sherman opened the door, and was immediately shocked. Penny stood there, looking more beautiful than ever. Her lips were red with lipstick, and her eyes were made brighter by her eyeshadow. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt and long black pants. She looked very pretty.

"Hi Sherman! I am so excited to be here!" Penny said excitedly to Sherman, and hugged him.

Sherman Hugged back. Wow, Sherman thought, Penny looks fantastic! I wonder what she thinks of me. As if reading his mind, Penny answers that question.

"You look really...handsome." Penny said, blushing intensely, but also smiling.

"Well," Peabody said, "let's get dinner on, shall we?"

The food was great. Penny and Sherman exchanged a few laughs, and recounted the day's history lesson.

"Penny...want to see my photo album in my room?" Sherman asked politely.

"Absolutely!" Penny said.

They made their way to Sherman's room. Penny observed that he cleaned it up. For me? Penny thought. I certainly hope so. A clean man is attractive...not that he ISN'T attractive.

"Here it is." Sherman said, pulling out the photo album.

"Sweet!" Penny said.

They looked through, recounting old memories. Sherman stumbled upon a picture of the Palace of Versailles.

"Wow! That place is beautiful!" Penny said.

"I agree. Peabody and I went there, during the climax leading to the French Revolution. The Queen, Mary Antoinette, absolutely loved cake. I mean, it was really fantastic!" Sherman explained.

"Cool! We should go there." Penny hinted.

"Yeah, I'll ask Mr. Peabody tomorrow. For now, we'll talk-hey! It's almost ten o'clock!" Sherman announced.

"May I sleepover? My parents can bring me my stuff." Penny said.

"I'll ask." Sherman said.

After talking to Peabody, Penny was allowed. Her parents brought her stuff, and they hung out in their room.

"Sherman, may I ask you something?" Penny asked.

"Absolutely!" Sherman said.

"Well...what does it mean to love somebody?"

"Well, I think it means whenever two people really enjoy being around one another, and feel...connected. Like me and you."

Sherman blurted that last part. He covered his mouth, and Penny giggled. Suddenly, Peabody came into the room.

"Hello children. I have some bad news. It's time for bed!"

The children dressed into pajamas. They got into different beds and snuggled in. The light flicked off.

"Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight Mr. Peabody!" The kids replied in unison.

Once the door was shut, the kids giggled and squirmed about.

"Sherman?" Penny asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever...kissed anyone?"

"No. Have you?"

"No. I wonder what it feels like."

Sherman obviously did not get the hint.

"Probably warm. Ew, gross just to think about it!"

Penny stood and walked towards Sherman's bed. She leaned in close to his face.

"We should find out." She said.

"But Mr. Peabody-"

"You have to get out of your comfort zone. C'mon!"

Sherman succumbed to Penny's will. He closed his eyes. Then, it happened.

It felt warm, all right. The feeling inside was better than ever, though! He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach.

Penny pulled away. A 2-second kiss, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Well?" Penny asked.

"Wow." Sherman said.

They laid down in the same bed. Penny wrapped her arms around Sherman, and they peacefully went to sleep.

 **Guys, this chapter was so much fun to write. Sorry for it being quick, though, I wanted to add one more before it was too late. I really want to capture the relationship between the two, and I think I did. Please, PM me for suggestions/comments/ concerns!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Adagio

Peabody went to check on the kids that morning. He opened the door, and was shocked at what he saw.

Both of the children were in each other's arms, embracing in their sleep. Both were smiling, though still asleep.

"Children!" Peabody shouted.

The kids bolted upright in bed. They blushed, and wiped the sleep from their eyes.

"I suggest you both take showers. Breakfast will be ready soon. Penny, I hope you like pancakes. Sherman, I will be out all day today. You may use the WABAC, because now I have this," he said, holding up a wristband. "It lets me call back to the WABAC, and if you need me, there is a call button. Well, I'll cook the pancakes and then head out."

Peabody closed the door. Sherman looked at Penny and smiled.

"What?" Penny asked sleepily.

"You look so pretty. Even when you just woke up." Sherman replied.

Penny blushed furiously. She threw a blanket at Sherman, and he laughed at her.

They ran downstairs, after their showers, to eat a beautifully magnificent breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage and biscuits.

After breakfast, they both contemplated on how to spend the day.

"Hmm...what should we do, Penny?" Sherman said.

"Hmmm...ooh! Let's go to the French Revolution, to the Palace of Versailles!"

"Hmmm...I don't know if Mr. Peabody would approve-"

"Mister Peabody," Penny retorted. "He has that bracelet, remember? It'll be fine."

"Ok, Penny. Let's go!"

They queued up the WABAC and got excited for France. Sherman queued the dashboard to pre-revolutionary France. They zipped through time and space, and ended up near the Palace gates. The revolution was about to happen, but all the cakes looked delicious!

They headed towards the dressing room in the WABAC. Sherman put on his outfit, a well tailored tuxedo, on rather quickly. Penny emerged wearing a tight fitting red dress.

"Wow Penny, you look…pretty fantastic!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Thank you." Said Penny with an obvious blush. "Let's go dance, Sherman!"

Penny and Sherman ran through the gates and through the door. It was quite elaborate, and Penny was very excited for what she thought was ahead.

The made their way to the ball room. The elegance of classical music was playing beautifully. Sherman thought the song sounded familiar.

"Well," Penny said, "let's dance!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he nervously placed his hands on her hips. They shuffled slowly on thee floor, but they were still dancing. The song ended, and Adagio started playing.

Penny nuzzles her face into Sherman's neck. Sherman felt as if he were being lifted into a different universe. He felt as if they were the only two in the room.

Adagio softly lifted in the background. Penny looked at Sherman and saw a man, the most perfect man she could imagine. Sherman suddenly spoke softly.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sherman?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

As Sherman said that, Penny opened her mouth to speak. Then the windows shattered and fire spread across the floor as a Molotov caught the room on fire.

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry on how long this took-I had finals and now I have a job that's taking up a lot of my time. The other chapters shouldn't take nearly as long. Again, I really appreciate your patience and apologize for keeping you waiting. Happy reading!**

 **New Update: Guys, I am so sorry for the, like, three month delay. AP classes are really weighing me down, and I have started funding a kid in Africa, and that is tough to keep track of. I apologize for the lateness, and I will keep you posted about my future disappearances.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fire

**Chapter 4 - Fire**

As the fire of the Molotov spread across the ground of the Palace, Sherman quickly trapped Penny's hand and ran for the stairs. As they were running, Penny looked back at the smoldering drapes of the window that was now broken. The screams of terror filled the children's hearts; they were afraid to die.

They circled around a corner into a vast hallway, and came across a guard.

"Stop!" He yelled, "where do you zink you are going?"

"We are the children of aristocrats, and the palace is at siege!" Penny yelled.

"What? I will save ze aristocracy!" The guard yelled. He ran out of the room and leapt over the balcony of the stairs.

"Wow. Good job at tricking him!" Sherman said.

"Well, I'm a good liar." Said Penny teasingly.

They ran to the queen's room, where they opened the window. It was a story high, so they couldn't jump. Sherman quickly grabbed some sheets off of the queen's bed, and tied them up.

"Sherman! I don't think I can do this!" Penny said frantically.

"Penny," Sherman said very seriously, "I'd really like it if we lived, and could laugh at this later on, but right now we need to get out of here!"

Penny nodded, and grabbed a chair and smashed the window. Sherman threw out his makeshift rope, and grabbed Penny's hand. He gingerly kissed it, and without saying a word, climbed out. Penny then proceeded to climb out, and met him at the bottom .

"You ok?" Sherman asked.

"I…I think so." Penny said.

"Let's go then." Sherman said.

They sprinted off into the thick brush if the woods. They were holding their hands together tightly, both wondering if this crisis was ever going to end. They then stumbled upon the WABAC. Sherman opened the panel and ushered Penny on through. They shut the doors, muffling the screams of the aristocracy.

They both looked at each other. Sherman's face had soot on it, and his demeanor was dead serious. Penny looked frightened, but her face was still beautiful. Their faces came close together. They then connected lips, kissing passionately as the chaos they had just been through, the crisis with fire and blood had brought them together stronger than ever. The fire of their love was no match for the fires of the revolution, for their love was far hotter.

They pulled away reluctantly, unaware of the tremendous step they just took in their relationship together. Sherman blushed intensely, never knowing a better sensation than that beautiful kiss. Penny stood in awe, wondering how this boy she used to envy about his smarts had brought a deep passion into her life.

"Let's, uh, get home, shall we?" Sherman said, firing up the WABAC.

"Yes, let's." Penny said, and closed her eyes. She dreamt of the two together, as teenagers, through college, and as adults. Having children together. Making breakfast for him in the mornings, and dinner at night. The power of 'I love you'. Little did she know of the truth in that dream.

"Penny! Penny!" Sherman yelled.

"What?" Penny said, very alarmed.

"Wake up! We're almost home."

"Oh," Penny said sadly. "I wish we didn't have to go home."

"We have school tomorrow," Sherman said. "We'll see each other there!"

"Ok, I guess so."

They gently landed on the penthouse roof, which folded into itself to let out mechanical arms that grabbed the WABAC and pulled it into the time containment room.

As they walked into the apartment, they noticed Peabody was not there, but there was a meal laid out on the table. They both are eagerly and exchanged recounts of the day's events. They stared into each other's eyes. The fire surely was lit beneath them.

Penny said thanks, and left the apartment. As she walked down the road, it started to rain. _Crap,_ she thought, _this is going to ruin my hair._

She hurried inside her house, and ran up into her room. She plopped into her bed, and grabbed her diary. She wrote into it very carefully; it contained secrets that she never wanted anyone to know.

Meanwhile, Sherman was at home, listening to his classical music. He daydreamed of Penny's flowing blonde hair, her perfect blue eyes, and her gorgeous face. He had never felt this way about another human being; Penny was pure perfection. He loved her.

They both laid their heads on their pillows at their houses, closed their eyes, and thought of each other. Little did they know that this spark was about to ignite the biggest fire this world has ever seen.

 **Hey guys. Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Pretty soon we'll be getting into the nitty gritty of it all... hope you can handle it. This chapter mainly focused on what we already know but what they don't. Again, thanks for reading, and get ready for chapter five! Also, if you want to get to know me, I'll be setting up an instagram page soon. PM me about it. Enjoy!**


End file.
